gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Kurt Relationship is the relationship, between Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel. The pairing is often referred to as Hevans. Overview Duets The two first meet in this episode when Sam is introduced to New Directions. Upon seeing Sam, Kurt believes him to be gay mostly because of the fact that he thinks Sam dyes his hair. When the glee club is given the assignment of performing duets, Kurt immediately chooses Sam as his duet partner. Sam agrees but Finn tries to get Sam to back out of doing a duet with Kurt, saying that Sam will be tormented in school if he goes through with it. Sam makes a comment saying that Kurt sent him an email of him singing songs and Sam told Finn that Kurt was an amazing singer, referring to him as Faith Hill. Despite this, Finn continues to try and get Sam to change his mind, but Sam told Finn that he doesn’t go back on his word. Later, Finn goes to Kurt and tells him that he will not make Sam's high school life easy if he were to sing with him, upsetting Kurt. Finn also states that Kurt doesn’t know the meaning of the word "no". Later Kurt goes to his father, explaining the situation, to which his father tells him that Kurt does tend to be pushy, further upsetting Kurt. After thinking about it, Kurt goes to talk with Sam, ignoring the fact that Sam was taking a shower in the lock room at the time. Kurt explains to Sam that he would like to back out of the duet, needing to find someone who can match up to him, but he says this in a friendly way so Sam is not upset. Kurt looks disettled by Sam and Quinn's performance of Lucky. Furt People are starting to notice just how badly Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky, and Rachel rounds up the girls in glee club with football playing boyfriends to go and confront Karofsky about it. In the locker room, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams demand that Karofsky lay off Kurt. Karofksy then pushes Mike down causing him to crash into Artie. It is at this time that Sam jumps in and gets into a fight with Karofsky, and it escalates to the point where Coach Beiste has to come break up the fight. Later, Kurt thanks those who went to help him with the Karofsky situation, especially thanking Sam who received a black eye during the fight. Rumours Rachel and Finn watch Sam's motel to see if Quinn Fabray is cheating on Finn with Sam. Instead, they see Kurt leaving the motel and touching Sam on the arm comfortingly. Rachel confronts Kurt and asks him why he would cheat on Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend. Kurt shrugs this off disbelieving that Rachel would even think that he would do such a thing. Rachel and Finn did not know that Kurt was only being friendly by donating clothes to Sam and his family in their time of need. When Rachel and Finn go to visit Sam at the motel, Sam reveals that Kurt found out about his situation after his nighttime job as a pizza boy had him delivering a pizza to Dalton Academy implying that Kurt, if not the first, is one of the people Sam trusted with his secret and has been helping him behind the scenes, showing that there has been a friendship between the two boys for quite some time. They share a hug during Don't Stop. Photos 20tlawz.png HEVANsig.jpg hevanssig1.jpg s320x240.jpg SAM_IS_STILL_GAY.png tumblr_lbaewhqCWe1qe0zjj.gif tumblr_lfbkh7R3ZF1qax2mfo1_500.gif tumblr_lh8sacM2i21qdds1yo1_500.png tumblr_ljg3tgrNSW1qbtgq4o1_500.png tumblr_ljip89FEux1qzb849o1_r1_500.gif Sam Kurt.JPG Hevans 1.gif tumblr_lb8nekr9xH1qahpupo1_500.jpg hevans.png KS.gif Hevans - Rumours.gif Hevans 4.gif Hevans 11.gif Hevans 17.gif Hevans - Duets.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships